Conventional multimedia data processing methods for integrating and encoding/decoding various formats of media data, such as video, audio, and text, often require encoding, decoding and transmitting large amounts of data. Processing large amounts of data can take a long time, which may be unacceptable or undesirable for some multimedia applications.